The twisted crazy mixed up life of Neptune
by Mrs.Mortiz-Stiefel
Summary: AU Neptune residents cope with the fact the Logan Echolls might be dead. And is Cassidy still in love with Veronica Mars?
1. Shelly sells sea shells by the sea shore

Ok this is a crazy story I thought of. VERY AU: Lilly, Logan, and Duncan are not in Neptune. Veronica lives in the 90909 zip making her a 09er and She, Dick, Beaver, Mac and Backup make up a Scooby-doo like gang that solves cases and is called Mars Mysteries. Now on with the first chapter of the twisted crazy mixed up life of Veronica Mars' Alternate Universe.

Shelly sells seashells by the sea shore.

They were the king and queen of Neptune High. Beaver and Veronica sat at the 09er table eating lunch. They weren't dating, but were best friends. Yet Veronica had been Beaver's first love they dated for three years until sophomore year when Madison Sinclair was brutally murdered. That's when all went down for the couple, that's when they decided to just be friends. Madison's death had shocked everyone, but had brought up a troubling secret in Shelly Pomroy's life.

It was late afternoon and Veronica and Mac went over to Shelly's house to cheer her up because she took Madison's murder the hardest. When they walked into her once clean bedroom they found liquor bottles and tissues over the floor and blood. The girls searched the room until finding a bloody Shelly. They quickly carried her to Mac's car and drove her to the hospital. The doctor told them that she had a heavy amount of alcohol in her system and that she also tried to slit her wrists. The girls were horrified. They ran into her hospital room to find her choking up tears.

"I loved her you know." She sobbed

"We all did, but we didn't try killing our self because of it." Veronica softly said.

"No not like I did. When I mean love a mean kiss kiss, lesbian, brokeback Neptune the whole shebang."

"Shelly we never knew."

"I need to be with her!" Screamed Shelly as she tried to rip out the UV tube from her arm.

They pulled her back and ordered for her to be satiated. The doctors told them to take her to a mental hospital, so she could get the thoughts out of her head. During Shelly's hospital stay Mac came and comforted her almost everyday. The two fell in love. It was true love not some kind of sappy fake love that you had with a boy for a year then he dumped you to 'play the field' and other excuses like that. They shared their first kiss during one of Shelly's visits home.

It was the day Shelly came home when Veronica was sitting at her house by the pool reading her magazine when she felt something hit her head. It was a soda bottle A and W root beer to be exact.

"What out will ya!"

"Oh sorry, I'm Troy Vandergraff your new neighbor."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"So Beav did ya hear Shelly Pomroy and Madison were lesbian lovers."

"Dick stop that."

"What, your upset that ghost world and suicide watch are now in love."

Beaver threw a pillow at his brother causing Dick to hit him back and they started pillow fighting on the couch. While they were intensely trying to kill each other with a gold and blue throw pillow, when Mac and Shelly walked into the living room.

"And I though I was the one that was gay."

"Oh hey guys didn't uh…hear you come in."

"Yeah ok whatever."

"Let's get down to business."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"So your father is an architect?"

"Yeah and your father is the sheriff."

"Yep, want to go inside and get a pizza."

Veronica and her new neighbor Troy walked into the house and ordered pizza. While waiting, they watched Michelle Pluto. While the show was going on a news bulletin flashed onto the scene. The newscaster announced to the world:

Aaron Echolls and his wife died in a car crash a few hours ago. One of the kids was with them in the car with them, their identity has not been confirmed, and we will bring you up-to-date news coverage as new details immerge.

"Oh my god, not Aaron Echolls the movie star!"

"I have to call Logan now!"

"Who?"

"Logan Echolls his son, my friend."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"OMG Donut get down here this instance, Aaron and Lynn are dead."

"WHAT! Is Logan….?"

"I don't know."

The two sat on the couch staring into space had their best friend bit the dust and his movie star dad dead?

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"So you think Madison's own father would kill her?"

The foursome were sitting around the table with papers scattered around and a bag of shoes with the name Dick in a heart. They had been discussing the possible ideas of who really killed Madison. The only one that had made sense was Dan Sinclair, Madison's dad and Jeffery Button her old boyfriend with a shady past. While they were talking the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Turn on the T.V now!"

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMV

" Today's inspirational quote: It's not how long you live, but the way you live it, Jonathan Larson. Leave a message for Logan. Beep."

"Damn."

A/N Ok like it, the story will get less dark as I go along. Also remember all I said was Logan Lilly and Duncan never lived in Neptune. Reviews happiness.


	2. Cell phone calls and awesome stepmoms

Cell Phone Calls and Awesome Step-Moms

"_Damn."_

"Veronica he won't pick up, he's dead!" cried out Troy.

"Shh he not dead, don't worry, he's not dead." Veronica softly said.

Troy had been crying for almost an hour. Veronica kept reassuring him Logan was still alive. They had been lying on her bed with the T.V on. So far the only new details were a bloody belt and a wallet full of women's phone numbers. They didn't have any reassuring effect on Troy though. Veronica called Troy's family to tell him he was at her house and then called Mars Mysteries. They too had heard about the news. Once the call ended she saw Troy fast asleep. That's when her father came in.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"He's dead oh yeah!"

"You seem happy, now that he's dead what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Neptune."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

After a 40 minute talk with her father and a lot of help from her step-mom Alicia she got her father to let Troy stay. While she was putting her covers on his cell phone rang.

"Hello…?"

"Where's Troy?"

"Oh sorry he's asleep who is this."

"Uh Logan Echolls."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Shelly and Beaver were sitting by the pool.

"Do you think Veronica still loves me?"

"Cassidy I thought you said you guys were going to be friends. I mean of course you will always remember all the good times, but you guy are over, you're no more. I thought I loved Caz, but now I know men will never be the objects of my affection again. So Cass, I love ya but I don't think Veronica still does."

"I shouldn't have even brought it up now please leave or hang with dick, just leave me alone."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"OMG Logan, let get him up right now!"

Troy had heard Veronica and ran up to the phone. He talked with Logan for an hour then sat down with Veronica on her bed.

"So is he ok."

"Yeah, but now as he puts it he's little orphan Annie."

"Oh, so are you ok."

"Well I want to thank you so much."

Troy then gave Veronica a peck on her cheek. They smiled and sat down on her bed.

"I forgot to tell Logan is going to live at my place."

"Wow that's cool."

"I guess."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Well, Donut I guess that Logan isn't dead so we are going to take a trip to Neptune."

"Awesome I can meet my pen pal who lives there."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Back at Dick's house Mac decided it was time for Shelly and her to get going. She ran to find Shelly.

"Shelly it's time to-"

Mac then fainted .

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CLIFFIE Ok hope you like. Anyone who reviews should get a cake with their favorite male or female character in it. I got Dick and Logan in mine because I'm special (just kidding) in other words REVIEW!


End file.
